Sensei Sehari
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [Ch 2 UP] Shino-sensei mengabarkan bahwa Akademi Konoha akan didatangi oleh seorang tamu yang sangat penting besok. Boruto dkk yang terkenal akan kenakalannya pun merencanakan sesuatu untuk 'menyambut' tamu itu. Tapi, jika rencana tersebut sukses, bisa-bisa Shikadai yang paling kena getahnya? Dan kini ia pun pusing memikirkannya. Abal story dan sangat tydac mendidik, RnR pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei Sehari**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto & Boruto : Naruto Next Generation © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Sensei Sehari © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Friendship/Humour (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), OOCness, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, etc.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di Desa Konoha. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, namun teriknya cahaya matahari musim panas masih menyinari desa kelahiran pemeran utama dalam seri ini. Ya, pemeran utama dalam seri ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak dari _Nanadaime Hokage_ , yakni Uzumaki Boruto.

Tapi, tunggu—yang menjadi pusat cerita di _fanfic_ ini sendiri bukanlah Boruto melainkan salah satu teman seperjuangannya, yaitu Nara Shikadai. Jadi, dimanakah ia sekarang?

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Pembelajaran hari ini saya cukupkan sampai di sini!" terdengar suara lantang Aburame Shino- _sensei_ dari depan kelas tempat ia duduk. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berniat untuk memberi salam perpisahan kepada murid-muridnya.

"Shikadai! Shikadai! Banguuun! Sudah jam pulang, nih!" bisik Boruto yang berusaha membangunkan pemeran utama dari fanfic ini sambil menyikut pinggangnya.

Ah, rupanya kini ia (masih) tertidur karena pelajaran sejarah Konoha yang diajarkan Shino- _sensei_ di kelas membuatnya merasa bosan dan mengantuk. Yah, meskipun dia selalu merasa ngantuk, sih.

"Ng? Jam berapa ini? Hoahm... akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran membosankan ini," Shikadai terbangun, celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan demi melihat teman-temannya yang sibuk merapikan alat tulis masing-masing.

"Pastikan kalian langsung pulang ke rumah dan jangan keluyuran di luar lagi," lanjut lelaki berjaket hijau pengoleksi insekta itu. Terdengar suara kompak anak muridnya yang mengiyakan sehingga membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengatakan ini!" ujar—nyaris pekik Shino- _sensei_ sembari menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu, "tolong kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan dengarkan pengumuman dari saya!"

"Eeeh? Apaan lagi, sih, _sensei_? Udah jam setengah empat, nih! Aku mau pulang. Aku lapar!" protes putri tunggal Akimichi, Chouchou, yang tak ayal langsung memasang wajah cemberut ketika sang guru berbicara.

"Tenang, Chouchou. Mungkin _sensei_ ingin memberitahukan hal penting," bisik Uchiha Sarada yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun terpaksa duduk kembali ketika Shino kembali ke depan kelas. Murid lain pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu penting. Tamu tersebut akan menjadi guru kalian selama seharian besok. Karena beliau adalah tamu yang SANGAT penting, maka kalian harus menjaga sikap dan perilaku kalian selama berada di akademi," terang Shino- _sensei_ dengan menekankan kata 'sangat' di perkataannya. Terlihat kilauan menyeramkan dari balik _cyborg_ yang menutupi matanya. Murid-murid yang mendengarnya langsung gaduh sendiri, mencoba mencerna apa yang sang guru katakan.

" _Se_ - _sensei_ , kalau boleh tahu, tamu penting itu siapa?" ketua kelas cabang _ninjutsu_ , Kakei Sumire, mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu. Shino hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian berkata, "Besok kalian akan tahu sendiri siapa dia."

* * *

"Aku pulang," Shikadai masuk ke rumahnya dan memberi salam kepada seisi rumah. Meskipun ia yakin yang ada di rumah hanyalah ibunya karena ayahnya masih sibuk di kantor Hokage.

"Selamat datang."

Sayang seribu sayang, orang yang menyambutnya bukanlah sang ibu, bukan juga sang ayah. Melainkan seorang anak lelaki yang tak ia kenal.

Anak itu mengintip dari balik bilik ruang tengah dan mendapati Shikadai yang terkejut mendengar suara asing yang menyahutnya tadi. Ia langsung melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dilihatnya anak tadi sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya, ditemani oleh seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah membaca koran.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Shikadai? _Okaeri_ ," lelaki dewasa tadi menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Shikadai.

"..."

"Hn?"

"..."

 _Duk!_

" _Hora_! Jangan bengong saja, Shikadai! Ucapkan salam pada pamanmu dan Shinki!"

" _Itta_!" Shikadai terkejut ketika ibunya menyahut dari belakang dan langsung mengerang karena ibunya menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup kuat. Shikadai pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ahaha. Halo, paman. Halo, erm...Shinki?" Shikadai menyapa pamannya dan anak lelaki tadi dengan gaya khasnya namun sedikit canggung. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul pelan kepala anak yang seperti duplikat suaminya itu.

"Yang sopan sedikit ngomongnya, Shikadai! Dia itu pamanmu!" omel sang ibu, kemudian mengambil tas Shikadai dan menaruhnya ke tepi dinding. Shikadai mengaduh, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kak, jangan terlalu keras pada Shikadai. Dia, kan, baru pulang sekolah," sahut lelaki tadi dengan ekspresi tenang. Namun terdengar kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"Iya, _kaasan_... Erm... _Ohisashiburi desu, Gaara-jiisan_."

Oh, rupanya lelaki dewasa yang menyambutnya itu adalah adik bungsu Temari, atau yang kita kenal dengan Gaara sang Kazekage Kelima.

"Hmph! _Ohisashiburi, Shikadai_. Kau sudah tumbuh besar, ya. Ayo, sini! Ngobrol sama paman!" balas Gaara, yang lalu menepuk kedua pahanya dengan maksud ingin mengajak Shikadai ngobrol.

'Iyuh! Jangan bilang _jiisan_ ingin aku duduk di pangkuannya kayak waktu aku kecil dulu!' batin Shikadai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya jijay. Tak percaya bahwa paman—orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia kagumi ini masih ingin memangkunya layaknya memangku anak kecil.

"Ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Kamu temani pamanmu dan Shinki ngobrol, ya," Temari pun beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan Shikadai bersama kedua tamunya itu. Shikadai hanya mendesah sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pamannya.

'Jadi ini alasan kenapa kaasan langsung mengambil tasku? Tck, _mendokuse_!' keluh Shikadai dalam hati. Dia memang paling malas jika harus berurusan dengan orang apalagi kalau ia sedang capek selepas pulang sekolah.

"Paman ada apa datang ke Konoha? Apa ada masalah politik?" tanya Shikadai membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia pun mendekati pamannya dan menarik lengan baju Gaara, tanda ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Gaara memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik Shikadai dalam sekejap.

"Dan siapa bocah itu, paman? Kenapa mukanya mirip Kankurou- _jiisan_?" bisik Shikadai sambil mencuri pandang pada bocah yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya itu. Bocah itu tidak memperhatikan Shikadai dan Gaara, setidaknya sampai ia selesai membaca koran yang tadi Gaara baca.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, bocah yang dibilang Shikadai mirip Kankurou itu tidak mirip-mirip amat. Cuma tato kabuki-nya saja yang membuat mirip, meskipun coraknya berbeda dengan punya Kankurou.

"Iya, hari ini ada pertemuan Aliansi Lima Kage. Pertemuannya sudah selesai tadi siang. Lalu paman memutuskan untuk ke sini dan menginap dua malam di sini. Paman, kan, kangen juga sama ibumu dan kamu," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Tak lupa ia mengacak-acak rambut Shikadai—meskipun tak membuat rambutnya begitu berantakan.

Begitu-begitu, Gaara sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi keponakan yang kelak akan meneruskan tahtanya sebagai _The Next Kazekage_ itu. Makanya Gaara tak segan untuk mengobrol dan melakukan kontak fisik dengan Shikadai. Karena saat Shikadai kecil, Temari selalu berusaha untuk membuat Gaara dan Kankuro dekat dengan keluarganya. Jadinya ia pun terbiasa dengan keadaan keluarga kecil kakaknya.

"Ah, tentang anak ini... Dia Shinki, anak angkatku. Kalian seumuran, lho! Paman bawa dia kemari agar bisa berkenalan denganmu dan keluargamu," lanjut Gaara lagi, "Shinki, perkenalkan dirimu ke Shikadai," perintah Gaara pada bocah bernama Shinki itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Shinki. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang dipungut dan dijadikan anak angkat oleh Gaara- _sama_. Besok aku akan ke sekolahmu, jadi mohon bantuannya," ucap Shinki dengan seadanya tanpa membiarkan Shikadai memotong pembicaraannya—yang menurut Shikadai agak sedikit dingin. Tapi ia tak memedulikan hal itu, karena ada hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"— _Wait_! Ke sekolahku? Ha?" Shikadai mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata sedikit membelalak. Ia langsung menatap Gaara yang hanya terdiam, kemudian berbalik menatap Shinki lagi, begitu terus sampai tiga kali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikadai membuka mulutnya lagi, masih dengan tatapan heran yang tertuju pada Shinki. Gaara pun akhir membuka suara.

"Shikadai, gurumu belum bilang, ya, kalau besok paman akan datang ke sekolahmu dan menjadi guru kalian selama sehari? Shinki juga akan ikut dan menjadi semacam asistenku."

"..."

"...kenapa, Shikadai? Wajahmu jadi tidak enak begitu?" Shinki memandang Shikadai heran, sama seperti ayah angkatnya yang juga ikutan bengong melihat Shikadai yang bengong.

"..."

"Shikadai?"

" _WHAT?!_ APAAAA?! _USO DESHOU?!_ " Shikadai yang baru ngeh dengan apa yang dikatakan pamannya tadi langsung memekik OOC dengan mata terbelalak. Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya langsung terlonjak kaget, meskipun tetap memasang wajah _cool_ -nya. Shinki mundur teratur, kaget karena mendengar teriakan keponakan Kazekage-sama ini.

"SHIKADAI, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" sahut Temari keras dari arah dapur, yang kembali membuat Gaara melonjak, Shinki mundur teratur, dan Shikadai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

'Ke-keluarga ini...hobinya teriak-teriak, ya?' batin Shinki.

* * *

Shikadai mencoba menutup matanya meskipun tidak mengantuk. Hal ini sudah dilakukannya sejam sejak makan malam keluarga Nara selesai. Biasanya, selesai makan malam ia akan langsung terlelap atau bermain _game_ dulu sebelum tidur. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sehingga membuat anak penasehat Hokage ini tidak bisa melakukan rutinitasnya itu.

"Aaa, _mou... mendokuse_!" gumam Shikadai yang terlihat kesal sendiri karena terlalu memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi besok. Sebenarnya ia tak mau ambil pusing soal pamannya yang akan bertamu dan mengajar selama sehari di kelasnya. Toh, ia merasa dirinya adalah anak baik meskipun kenyataannya ia sering membuat Shino- _sensei_ pusing tujuh keliling.

Ya, setidaknya ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu sampai saat ia mengingat perbincangan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah tadi.

 **.**

 **Flashback : On**

 **.**

" _Ne, menurut kalian, tamu penting yang dibicarakan sensei tadi, siapa?" salah satu dari personil(?) Ino-Shika-Chou muda, Inojin, membuka topik pembicaraan dengan membahas soal tamu penting akademi yang akan datang esok. Serentak teman-temannya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan memandang Inojin. Inojin pun ikutan berhenti, menunggu jawaban teman-temannya._

" _Hmm... Menurutku, sih, bukan orang yang terlalu penting. Maa, aku gak peduli, sih! Aku lapar," Chouchou langsung menjawab—tak nyambung. Tampak urat-urat kekesalan masih menghiasi parasnya padahal saat ini ia mengunyah keripik kentang._

" _Duh, Chouchou! Kau itu, kan, sedang makan sekarang! Masa masih lapar, sih?" keluh Boruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keripik kentang Chouchou. Chouchou memonyongkan mulutnya, "Kalau cuma makan keripik mah gak kenyang, tahu!"_

 _Boruto mengabaikan Chouchou, lalu memberikan pendapatnya perihal apa yang Inojin tanyakan, "Mungkin seorang petinggi desa? Ah, tapi ngapain petinggi desa mau bertamu ke akademi?"_

" _Hmm... Kalau memang petinggi desa dan ingin mengajar di kelas kita, hmm..." Sarada memotong omongannya sendiri kemudian berpikir sebentar, "...apa mungkin Hokage-sama, ya?"_

" _Hah! Itu gak mungkin! Mana mungkin ayahku sempat untuk mengajari kita! Demi ular beranak, dah! GAK MUNG KIN!" Boruto pun nyolot dan memotong omongan Sarada dengan muka menyebalkan. Sarada langsung memasang wajah juteknya dan siap untuk berdebat dengan Boruto._

" _Hm? Ada apa dengan orang tuaku, Boruto?" Mitsuki, murid misterius yang baru beberapa minggu ini pindah ke Akademi Konoha itu langsung triggered ketika Boruto menyebut 'ular beranak'. Mungkin ia merasa sebagai anak dari ular itu?_

" _U-urm, tapi tadi sensei sempat bilang jangan membuat kekacauan karena bisa mempermalukan nama Akademi Konoha dan Hokage-sama, kan?" salah satu teman Boruto, Kaminarimon Denki, mengingatkan apa yang senseinya katakan tadi. Semuanya serentak memandang Denki, kemudian berpikir lagi._

" _Hmm... Kalau memang begitu, harusnya tamu itu bukan orang Konoha melainkan orang luar, kan? Soalnya sampai bawa-bawa nama Hokage-sama," ujar Inojin sambil memangku dagunya. Denki, Sarada dan Chouchou mengangguk, mungkin mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Boruto masih berpikir. Sementara Mitsuki hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya._

 _Shikadai? Ah, dia hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan teman-temannya tanpa berniat untuk ikut campur. Namun, ia langsung memutar bola matanya, seakan tertarik untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini ketika Boruto berkata, "Ne, gimana kalau besok kita kerjai tamu itu?"_

" _Cho—Boruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan, ha? Mengerjai tamu penting yang akan jadi guru kita? Gila kau!" langsung saja anak tunggal Uchiha itu memotong ucapan Boruto dengan wajah kaget bin kesal. Bisa-bisanya putra sulung Hokage-sama yang ia kagumi ini mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu._

" _Aku hanya ingin melakukan keisengan biasa, kok! Mana mungkin aku akan mengerjainya sampai kelewat batas?" Boruto melakukan pembelaan yang membuat Sarada menggeleng tak percaya, "Lagian kalian juga sudah sering, kan, mengerjai Shino-sensei?" lanjutnya lagi._

" _Wah, Boruto," Inojin speechless. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, "Aku ikut," lanjutnya, membuat yang lain ikutan speechless._

" _Hmph! Sebenarnya aku tak peduli. Tapi gara-gara pengumuman soal tamu itu, jam makan soreku jadi terlambat! Aku ikut, deh!" Chouchou pun nyambung. Entah kenapa ia bisa jadi sekesal ini, atau mungkin ia hanya ingin menuruti jiwa nakal—mudanya saja dengan ikut-ikutan Boruto mengerjai tamu itu._

" _Heee... Kalau Boruto ingin mengerjainya, aku juga ikut," ucap Mitsuki dengan tetap memasang senyum manis—mencurigakannya. Dia memang selalu mendengarkan dan mengikuti apa kata Boruto._

" _Hoy, Boruto! Jangan bikin hal! Kalau ketahuan pihak akademi, kau bisa kena skorsing lagi," akhirnya Shikadai berbicara. Ya, sudah saatnya ia berbicara karena sudah tugasnyalah untuk mengingatkan Boruto jika ia ingin berbuat ulah. Setidaknya, itulah tugas yang diberikan ibu Boruto pada Shikadai._

" _Heee? Kau gak ikutan, Shik? Gak asyik, nih! Aku saja ikut," Inojin memanasi seraya memasang wajah merendahkan, khas ibunya sekali._

" _Yah, Shik! Aku, kan, mau minta ide cemerlangmu untuk mengerjai orang itu!" kali ini Boruto yang berbicara, tak lupa ekspresi (sok) sedih sesedih-sedihnya terpaut di wajahnya._

" _Shikadai, kan, jenius. Kupikir kau pasti punya banyak ide nakal yang bisa kita praktekkan besok," Mitsuki menambahi dan disetujui teman-temannya selain Sarada dan Shikadai sendiri. Yahari, anak ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh pergaulan tidak sehat Boruto dkk. /HUS!/_

 _Boruto, Mitsuki, Inojin, dan Chouchou terus-terusan mendesak Shikadai. Sementara itu, Sarada sudah kabur karena tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan urusan ini. Iwabe (dan Denki) yang sebenarnya cuma numpang nama(?) doang akhirnya ikut-ikutan mendesak Shikadai._

" _Aaah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ikuti kemuan kalian. Puas?" akhirnya Shikadai mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan teman-temannya. Tak lupa, trademark 'merepotkan'-nya terucap dari bibir anak tunggal keluarga Nara ini._

" _Baiklah, aku punya ide. Dengarkan baik-baik..."_

 **.**

 **Flashback : Off**

 **.**

Hanya dengan mengingat rencana-rencana-busuk-yang sudah direncanakan ia dan teman-temannya besok, sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau pamannya akan menjadi korban kejahiliah—kejahilan dirinya, khususnya Boruto dkk yang memaksanya ikut. Pasti Gaara akan memarahinya, lalu mengadu ke ibunya, dan ibunya pun akan terus-terusan memarahi Shikadai selama sebulan kedepan—atau mungkin setahun ke depan.

Atau yang lebih parah dari itu, bisa-bisa ia dan teman-temannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena telah mengerjai Kazekage Kelima.

Mungkin besok ia harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencegah Boruto dkk melancarkan aksinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mungkin membiarkan pamannya malu karena dikerjai dan tak mungkin juga membiarkan dirinya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. Uh... _mendokuse.._."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ha-halo, minna-san. Apa kabar? /eh

Setelah sekian lama gak bikin ff, akhirnya saia bikin ff abal lagi~ *tebar confetti*

Uda lama gak ke fandom Naruto. Memutuskan buat nyampah (lagi) dikit di fandom ini lagi karna tiba-tiba aja saia jadi kesengsem sama Boruto anime dan pengen ngikutin seriesnya. Jadi sekalian nyampah juga deh www

Sebenarnya ff ini mau dibikin one shot aja. Tapi gatau malah jadinya panjang gini. Bahkan inti dari ceritanya juga belom nyampe keknya. TuT

Maa, at least mau dibikin 2 chap aja sih. Gamau panjang-panjang kayak ff lama saia yang ujung-ujungnya terlantar sampai sekarang AqA *author ditimpuk bata*

Sekian a/n dari saia. Maafkan kalo ff ini terlalu gaje dan alay. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikan. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya =))


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensei Sehari**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto & Boruto : Naruto Next Generation © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Sensei Sehari © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Family/Friendship/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), OOCness, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, etc.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Shikadai! Bangun! Sebentar lagi jam delapan! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur, Shikadai?!"

"Hmm... bentar lagi... hoahmm..." Shikadai masih asyik mengguling-gulingkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan, seakan tidak ingin menjauhkan diri dari hangatnya kasur dan bantal. Meskipun ibunya sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu, ia tetap malas untuk bangun. Setidaknya berikan dia waktu lima menit lagi untuk tidur. Toh, _sensei_ tak akan memarahinya kalau ia telat.

Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting hari ini.

"Paman Gaara dan Shinki sudah pergi ke akademi sejak tadi, loh! Kamu ini! Bukannya nganterin mereka ke sana, malah masih tidur! Duh, anak..." omel Temari lagi dari balik pintu.

"Hah!?" refleks saja Shikadai terbangun seraya membuang selimut dan bantal gulingnya dengan lototan mata yang sangat menyeramkan. Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Shikadai, menandakan bahwa ia (akhirnya) sudah bangun dan sedang sibuk berkemas.

Kalau saja Temari mengatakan hal itu sejak tadi—atau menyinggung soal adik bungsunya itu ketika membangunkan Shikadai, mungkin sekarang Shikadai sudah berada di sekolah.

'MAMPUS AKU!'

Ini barulah awal dari _chapter_ 2—keseharian Shikadai. Tapi sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

Terlambat bangun di saat kau sedang tidak ingin terlambat memulai kegiatan, adalah awal yang tidak bagus, loh, Shikadai-kun.

* * *

"Shikadai kemana, ya? Kok jam segini masih belum datang?" Boruto celingak-celingukan memandangi seisi kelas demi mencari teman nanasnya itu. Ia heran sampai jam delapan lewat pun Shikadai belum datang juga. Padahal biasanya mereka sering bertemu di gerbang sekolah, ataupun Shikadai sudah duduk-duduk di kelas saat Boruto baru datang.

"Tapi _sensei_ juga belum ada yang masuk, kan? Padahal _sensei_ jarang sekali telat masuk," sambung Inojin yang masih sibuk menggambar makhluk-makhluk _absurd_ di buku gambarnya. Sesekali ia memandangi Boruto yang tampaknya agak sedikit cemas.

"Daripada nyariin Shikadai, coba hubungi Denki dan Mitsuki! Jebakan yang mau dipasang di tangga sudah siap apa belum?" saran Chouchou yang ikutan nimbrung di pembicaraan kedua teman sejawatnya itu. Inojin hanya mengangkat bahu, masih berkutat dengan gambarnya. Boruto yang mendengar saran Chouchou pun mencoba menghubungi Denki dengan _earphone_ -nya yang terhubung dengan _earphone_ Denki. Jangan tanya ia dapat benda itu darimana. Tentu saja dari Denki.

"Halo, mistar 04! Mistar 04! Mistar 01 di sini. Ganti!" panggil Boruto layaknya seorang agen rahasia di film-film _action_ yang biasa ia tonton. Terdengar grasak-grusuk dari balik _earphone_ tersebut, menandakan bahwa telepon tersambung.

"Bukan mistar, kan? Tapi _mister_ , ckck," gumam Inojin pelan yang tentunya tak didengar Boruto.

" _Ha-hai_! _Mister_ 04 di sini. Ganti!" balas Denki dari _earphone_ -nya. Boruto mengangguk, "Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Ganti!"

"Jebakannya sudah dipasang, _mister_ 01\. Ah— _sensei_ sudah keluar dari ruang guru bersama seorang pria dewasa dan seorang anak!" sahut Denki ketika tiba-tiba saja objek 'penyambutan hangat' mereka atau yang digadang-gadang sebagai 'tamu penting' itu muncul bersama Shino-sensei dari balik pintu ruang guru.

"Yosh! Cepat masuk, mistar 04! Ajak mistar 02 juga!" suruh Boruto dengan semangat '45.

Denki dan Mitsuki yang mulanya bersembunyi di balik tangga yang tak jauh dari ruang guru pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun, Denki segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menarik lengan Mitsuki agar kembali bersembunyi di tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Mitsuki, kayaknya aku pernah lihat tamu yang bersama Shino-sensei itu! Tapi di mana, ya?" tanya Denki seraya berbisik ke telinga Mitsuki. Mitsuki hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin hanya imajinasimu saja?"

"Mistar 04! Mistar 04! Ada apa? Ayo, cepat kembali ke kelas!" Boruto kembali bersuara dari balik _earphone_ -nya. Salah Denki sendiri yang tidak mematikan sambungan _earphone_ mereka, membuat Boruto samar-samar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

" _Mister_ 01, _mister_ 02 di sini," Mitsuki mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan _earphone_ -nya sendiri. "Kami akan kembali ke kelas kalau kami sudah melihat hasilnya."

"Oh, baiklah, mistar 02! Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian," Boruto mengembangkan senyumnya. Tak terbayang olehnya saat sang 'tamu penting' dan Shino-sensei terpeleset kala sedang menaiki tangga karena menginjak cairan licin tembus pandang yang entah apa namanya dan darimana bisa Inojin dapatkan.

Sembari berbincang-bincang, Shino bersama Gaara menapakkan kaki mereka perlahan menuju tangga. Tampak di belakang mereka, mengekor Shinki yang sibuk memandangi seluk beluk Akademi Konoha sejauh matanya memandang.

Sementara itu, Denki masih saja sibuk merapalkan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas dengan wajah berkerut. "Errr... Siapa, ya, orang itu? Rasanya aku sering lihat dia di televisi!"

Mitsuki menoleh sekilas ke arah Denki yang kini tampak bimbang. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya kembali menjurus ke arah Shino yang berbicara ke Gaara.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini," Shino mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku absen. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku sebagai wali kelas kelas _ninjutsu_ karena mendapatkan kunjungan dari orang penting seperti Anda—"

" _Nee_ , Denki. Apa orang yang jadi tamu kita itu—"

"—Kazekage-sama," Shino kembali membungkuk pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia menjejakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama menuju lantai dua, dimana kelasnya berada.

"Aa, kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Aburame-sensei," Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Shino, menginstruksi agar Shino kembali menegakkan badannya. "Aku sendiri juga ingin lihat bagaimana kegiatan keponakanku di sekolah," lanjut Gaara, sambil tersenyum simpul.

"AAAAH! AKU BARU SADAR KALAU ORANG ITU—" tiba-tiba saja Denki muncul dari persembunyiannya dan berseru keras sambil menepuk jidatnya kuat. Mitsuki terlonjak kaget, bersamaan dengan Shino, Gaara, dan Shinki yang ikut menoleh ke asal suara. Shino sendiri, masih sambil menaiki tangga, tak sadar kalau anak tangga yang ia pijaki itu adalah...

 _Syuuut!_

"MITSUKI CEPAT HENTIKAN MEREKA SEBELUM MEREKA MENGINJAK ANAK TANGGA YANG ITU!"

"UWAAAA!" dengan tidak elitnya Shino berteriak kala kakinya terpeleset karena menginjak salah satu anak tangga yang sudah dialiri cairan seperti minyak yang anehnya memang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Sebelum terjatuh, dengan sigap Mitsuki menahan tubuh Shino dengan kedua tangannya yang ia panjangkan. Kalau ia terlambat berlari sedetik saja, mungkin tubuh Shino sudah ambruk di lantai. Atau yang lebih naasnya lagi, tubuh itu bisa saja menghantam tubuh Gaara dan Shinki yang masih berada di dua anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Hup! _Abunakatta!_ " lirih Mitsuki. Tak sedikitpun wajah tegang ia perlihatkan. Sungguh tidak selaras dengan ekspresi Denki dan Shino, bahkan Shinki yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara.

Setelah dirasa Shino bisa berdiri sendiri, Mitsuki pun menarik kembali tangan karetnya yang sebelah kanan dengan cepat, dan...

 _PLAK!_

Denki terpekur di tempat, mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar. Apa yang dipandangnya barusan sungguh-sungguh membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Kala Mitsuki menarik tangan kanannya itu, entah disengaja atau tidak, tangan itu mengenai jidat sang Kazekage Suna dengan keras. Membuat kepala merah itu melambung tak terselamatkan ke arah dinding tempat punggungnya bertumpu. Jadi kini kepalanya juga dengan tidak elit membentur tembok.

Jangan tanya lagi kenapa kepalanya bisa tertabok dan terbentur. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal itu dan berpikir untuk mengeluarkan perisai pasir ampuhnya. Tidak, perisai yang digadang-gadang sebagai pertahanan terkuatnya itu bahkan tak mampu merespon kala tangan itu mendarat di kepalanya. Alhasil, jidatnya memerah dan kepalanya jadi terasa berputar.

"Ga-ga-gaara-sama!?" panggil Shinki khawatir ketika melihat Gaara yang mulai oleng dari tempatnya. Shino pun langsung membetulkan letak berdirinya dan gelagapan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ka-ka-ka-kazekage-sama! Bertahanlah!"

"Aku...tidak apa-apa," Gaara masih memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Tak ia sangka efek dari tangan karet Mitsuki itu cukup kuat. Ia membetulkan posisinya dan beralih memandang Mitsuki dengan mata nanar. Denki pun muncul menyusul Mitsuki dan langsung membungkuk berulang-ulang.

"Maafkan kami, _sensei_. Maakan kami, Kazekage-sama. Maafkan kami, maafkan kami!" Denki terus berujar sembari menunduk. Mitsuki yang masih bingung pun hanya ikut menunduk dalam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Grrrrr..." bahu Shino bergetar hebat. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Ia tak tahu jenis kenakalan apa yang direncanakan oleh dua muridnya ini. Yang ia yakini, mereka telah berniat untuk berbuat jahil dan telah berbuat kekacauan di depan Kazekage. Omelan saja takkan cukup untuk membuat mereka menyesal.

"DENKI! MITSUKI! KALIAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN PATUNG AIR PANCUR HOKAGE KETUJUH SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH NANTI DENGAN SATU KAKI!" geramnya dengan suara tercekat sambil menunjuk murka ke arah Mitsuki dan Denki. "hah...hah... istirahat nanti... aku akan mendatangi kalian...hah... KALIAN AKAN KUHUKUM LEBIH BERAT KALAU KETAHUAN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT ITU ATAU MENURUNKAN KAKI KALIAN!"

Shinki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengeluarkan mimik seperti ia saja yang barusan kena marahi Shino. Tapi sesungguhnya ekspresi seperti itu juga keluar dari wajah memelas Denki.

"KERJAKAN SEKARANG!"

" _Hai!_ " dengan cepat, Denki langsung menarik tangan Mitsuki dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan napas terengah dan wajah yang masih merah, Shino mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"Tenanglah, Aburame-sensei. Mereka mungkin hanya melakukan keisengan saja," ujar Gaara menenangkan. Iapun berusaha mengeluarkan senyum dari wajah datarnya, meskipun yang tertangkap oleh netra Shino malah senyum seperti senyum dingin psikopat.

"Gaara-sama, sepertinya lantai ini telah ditumpahi sesuatu. Makanya saat Aburame-sensei menginjaknya, ia terjatuh. Bagaimana kalau lantainya dibersihkan dulu baru kita naik?" usul Shinki sambil menatap lekat-lekat anak tangga yang jadi sumber masalah.

"Ya sudah, kita terbang dengan pasirku saja untuk sampai ke atas. Aburame-sensei, bisa hubungi petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan lantainya?" tanya Gaara tenang. Tampak segumpal pasir mulai mengelilinginya, yang lama-lama gumpalan tersebut menjadi semakin besar.

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Shino pun segera turun dari tangga dan memanggil salah satu petugas yang kebetulan lewat. Petugas itu segera datang dan mengangguk ketika Shino menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan lantai. Akhirnya, Shino bersama dua tamunya itu naik ke lantai dua dengan cara terbang menaiki pasir Gaara.

"Haduh! Mati aku mati aku mati akuuu!" gumam si petugas kebersihan dengan frustasi sambil menginjak-injakkan kakinya geram.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan ini adalah ideku dan teman-temanku, pasti aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh paman!" gerutunya lagi, kini dengan mencoba mengelap anak tangga sumber masalah itu dengan lap kering sekuat tenaga.

Ya, orang itu rupanya adalah Shikadai yang ber- _henshin_ menjadi _cleaning service_. Jangan ditanya sejak kapan anak tunggal penasehat Konoha ini menguasai jurus itu atau berubah menjadi _cleaning service_. Karena kini pikirannya sedang kalut memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

* * *

"Duuuh! Ini Shikadai, Denki, sama Mitsuki pada kemana, sih? _Earphone_ -nya juga _disconnect_ begini!" gerutu Boruto kesal sambil mondar-mandir gelisah di depan kelas. Sudah lima menit lewat sejak sambungan terakhirnya dengan Denki, namun tak ada kabar dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba suara Iwabe menghentikan kekalutan Boruto.

"Oi, Boruto! Shino-sensei naik pasir terbang, tuh!" seru Iwabe sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang terbang di balik jendela. Ia memang bertugas mengawasi keadaan lewat jendela yang menemani pintu dua daun di kelas itu.

"Ha? Pasir terbang?"

"Ha? Shino-sensei terbang?"

"Eh? Apaan? Apaan?"

Sukses saja, beberapa murid berhamburan dari bangkunya dan mengerumuni Iwabe. Ada juga yang berjalan ke arah pintu kelas demi melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lebih jelas.

"Eh! Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Pintunya jangan dibuk—"

 _BYUUUUR~_

Belum selesai Boruto bicara, pintu yang awalnya tertutup itu telah terbuka. Namun yang membuka pintunya bukanlah murid-murid dari kelas Boruto yang tidak tahu menahu tentang rencana Boruto itu, melainkan Shino-sensei yang masih tampak bertengger tenang di pasir terbang Gaara. Bersama Gaara dan Shinki yang duduk di belakangnya.

Tapi, tunggu!

Byur?

"Kyaaaa!"

"Uwaaaa!"

Teriakan histeris beberapa murid malang itu memekakkan telinga Boruto yang hanya bisa mematung di depan kelas. Menyaksikan teman-temannya yang kini berlumuran tinta hitam bercampur tepung yang sengaja ia letakkan sebaskom di atas pintu yang dipasangi katrol, yang kala dibuka dari luar akan menjatuhkan isinya. Dan malangnya, yang terkena pancritan tinta tersebut adalah teman-temannya beserta Shino-sensei.

Gaara dan Shinki? Oh, mereka sudah melindungi diri dengan pasir milik Gaara. Sayangnya, Gaara tak sempat melindungi Shino, atau tangan terulur Shino akan remuk saat itu juga karena terkena perisai Gaara.

"..."

Shino terdiam, memandangi satu persatu wajah hitam anak muridnya yang terkena tinta. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dan mendapati Boruto tengah memasang wajah hidup segan mati tak mau di depan kelas.

"Uzumaki Boruto..." Shino mencoba menahan amarahnya yang siap untuk kembali meluap. " _Sensei_ tahu kamu yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini..."

 _Glek!_

Boruto menenggak ludah kelu. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya.

Ia bahkan ingat, masih ada satu kejahilan lagi yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk tamu yang tak disangka-sangka adalah Kazekage ini.

"Bersihkan toilet pria di lantai dua. Saat istirahat, kau sudah harus selesai dan aku sudah harus melihat wajahmu di depan patung air pancur _Nanadaime Hokage_ bersama Denki dan Mitsuki..."

Boruto masih membayangkan bagaimana jalannya kejahilan selanjutnya yang sudah ia susun rapi dalam otaknya, sampai...

"Aku akan menghubungi ayah dan ibumu kalau kau tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Ayah? Hah! Mana mungkin ayahnya akan datang!

"Yah, meskipun aku akan tetap memanggil ibumu, sih."

Ibu! Tidak! Jangan Ibu Hinata, _please_ , _sensei_! Biarkan Boruto menghela napas lega sepulang sekolah nanti!

"Ba-baik, _sensei_! Aku akan kerjakan sekarang!" Boruto segera bergegas dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju toilet pria tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tidak elit dari Kazekage Gaara yang terarah padanya.

"Kalian yang terkena tinta, bersihkan diri kalian di toilet. Kalau ada yang bawa baju ganti, ganti baju saja dulu. Kalau tidak ada, kalian bisa pinjam baju olahraga dari kelas-kelas sebelah. Setelah itu, susul kami di halaman depan. Kita akan melakukan pembelajaran _outdoor_ hari ini," ujar Shino yang telah kembali tenang. Para murid pun mengiyakan dan segera berhamburan mengambil baju ganti di loker atau pergi dari kelas dan membersihkan diri.

Gaara kembali menggerakkan pasirnya, menurunkan mereka bertiga ke lantai. Tampak di beberapa bagian baju dan wajah Shino terkena tinta. Iapun menyuruh Shino untuk membersihkan diri juga.

"Aku akan memandu mereka menuju ke halaman. Kau bersihkan dirimu dulu," ujar Gaara pada Shino.

Setelah mengenalkan Gaara dan Shinki pada murid-murid yang tersisa di kelas, iapun pamit untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Gaara pun pergi ke halaman bersama murid-murid yang tersisa.

"Haaah... Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang berat," gumam Gaara sambil menghela napas pelan. Shinki hanya memperhatikan wajah Gaara dengan datar.

"Gaara-sama, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Nanti aku akan menyusul ke halaman," ujarnya di kala mereka melewati pintu menuju toilet. Gaara pun mengangguk, dan rombongannya meninggalkan Shinki yang akhirnya memasuki toilet.

* * *

Shinki menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar di toilet pria. " _Bacchiri da_ ," gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpul setelah selesai menata rambutnya serapi mungkin.

Hari ini, ia akan membantu Gaara menjelaskan tentang pelajaran fisika dasar. Dia memang ahli di pelajaran yang menjadi salah satu pelajaran wajib di seluruh akademi ninja saat ini. Oleh karena itu, Gaara meminta Shinki untuk menjelaskan materi nanti.

Niat ingin beranjak dari sana, tapi ia urungkan kala telinganya menangkap cakap-cakap dua orang dari dalam salah satu toilet.

"Shik! Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau tamunya itu pamanmu, sih!?"

"Aku sendiri juga baru tahu semalam kalau pamanku yang akan jadi tamu itu!"

"Terus, sekarang bagaimana? Mereka mau ke halaman dan jebakannya sudah kupasang di papan tulis!"

'Jebakan? Papan tulis?'

Shinki menempelkan salah satu telinganya ke pintu di mana suara itu berasal. Dapat terdengar jelas olehnya suara Shikadai dari dalam pintu itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan ke sana dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menggagalkan jebakan itu!"

"Eh, tunggu tunggu tunggu! Biarkan saja jebakannya di papan tulis! Kalau kau sampai ketahuan ikut andil dalam rencana ini, pamanmu bisa marah besar!"

"Ha? Maksudmu kau ingin membebaskanku dari hukuman, sementara kalian semua dihukum begini? Mana mungkin aku setega itu pada kalian!"

Terdengar derap kaki cepat menuju pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Shikadai yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dan bimbang. Shinki mundur perlahan dan keduanya saling bertatap kaget.

"Ka-kau..."

"Aku tidak menyangka... ternyata semua ini adalah ulah keponakan Gaara-sama dan anak Hokage Konoha," ujar Shinki pelan dengan wajah kosong. "Dan kalian masih mau mengerjai Gaara-sama lagi..."

Shinki segera berbalik dan keluar dari toilet. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, menuruni tangga (yang sudah bersih dari sisa 'kejahilan' Boruto dkk), dan menuju halaman yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid asuhan Shino. Tampak dari kejauhan, Gaara tengah melakukan sesi _intermezzo_ (?) dan tanya jawab sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"TUNGGU, SHINKI! A KU BI SA JE LAS KAN!" pekik Shikadai, meskipun hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Shinki yang sudah menghilang.

* * *

"Apa masih ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Gaara-sama!"

Terlihat dua orang siswi sama-sama mengangkat tangan. Rupanya mereka adalah Chouchou dan Sarada. Mereka berdua pun saling melempar pandangan sinis.

"Aku dulu, Sarada!" ucap Chouchou cepat sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Eh... Kan, aku duluan yang tunjuk tangan!" Sarada pun tak mau kalah sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sarada duluan saja yang bertanya, setelah itu baru Chouchou. Setelahnya, kita langsung ke materi," melihat Gaara yang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung, akhirnya Shino pun menengahi perdebatan kedua gadis kecil ini.

"Gaara-sama, apa rahasia Gaara-sama agar bisa jadi Kage di usia muda? Soalnya aku juga..." Sarada menghentikan sejenak ucapannya sembari menatap Gaara malu-malu. "...aku juga ingin jadi Hokage."

'Kalau bisa, sih, jadi Kage brondong kayak Gaara-sama. E he he...' _inner_ Sarada berucap dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Itu..." Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit biru cerah dengan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari. Kemudian ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan kembali lagi menatap seluruh murid.

"Aku terus berlatih, mengendalikan kekuatan _biju_ -ku agar dapat berguna bagi masyarakat Suna. Dan yang pasti, aku selalu berusaha untuk dapat diterima oleh para petinggi dan seluruh masyarakat Suna," Gaara tersenyum simpul. Di benaknya tergambar sosok Naruto yang telah menjadi inspirasi dan motivasinya selama ini.

"Suatu saat, kau juga pasti bisa jadi Hokage yang hebat. Asal kau terus berlatih dan tidak melupakan teman-temanmu," tutup Gaara dengan perkataan yang bijak. Banyak dari murid-murid itu yang terharu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Bahkan Metal sampai sesenggukan karenanya.

" _Un! Arigatou, Gaara-sama!_ "

" _Etto..._ sebenarnya aku ingin bilang ini daritadi..." terdengar sedikit keraguan dari suara Gaara. "Hari ini, kalian bisa memanggilku ' _sensei_ '. Kalian tidak keberatan, kan?"

Siswa-siswi di halaman itu saling pandang, kemudian berdecak kagum. Tampak riak gembira dari wajah-wajah lugu itu. "Tentu saja, Gaara-sensei!"

Gaara refleks membalikkan badannya, membelakangi semua murid kelas Shino. "Akhirnya! Aku mengatakannya juga!" gumamnya pelan sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Senyum mengembang keluar dari wajah lelaki bertato ' _Ai_ ' ini.

"E-erm!" Gaara kembali menghadap para murid, memasang wajah se- _stoic_ mungkin. "Pertanyaan terakhir. Ya, kamu!" seru Gaara sambil menunjuk Chouchou yang telah mengangkat tangan.

"Gaara-sensei, _sensei_ masih jomblo, kan? Aku mau, dong, melamar jadi pacarnya sensei!" ujar Chouchou sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Gaara tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapinya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

'Kambing! Gue dikata masih jomblo!' tapi kenyataannya memang kamu masih jomblo, Gaara. /DUK!/

"Huuuuu! Dasar Chouchou genit!" seluruh teman-teman sekelas Chouchou pun menyorakinya. Bahkan ada yang melempar entah apa ke gadis bermarga Akimichi itu. Chouchou hanya bisa cemberut dan balik melempar orang yang melemparinya tadi.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertarung—eh, jangan ribut lagi!" Shino kembali turut andil menertibkan kelas. Kelas pun kembali tertib seperti sedia kala. "Gaara-sensei, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

"Ah, sebelum itu, kita tunggu Shinki dulu. Dia yang akan menjelaskan dasar materi kali ini," ujar Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"GAARA-SAMAAAA!" samar-samar, terdengar sebuah panggilan keras dari arah akademi. Semua pasang mata menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Shinki tengah berlari kencang sambil meneriakkan nama Gaara. Remaja bertato kabuki itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan Gaara, dengan seluruh atensi para murid plus Shino yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Ada apa, Shinki? Kau seperti dikejar hantu begitu," tanya Gaara yang keheranan karena melihat Shinki yang terengah-engah seusai berlari.

"Hah... Hah... Gaara-sama..." Shinki masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Semua kepala menatapnya heran.

'Anak ini. Padahal dia bisa terbang dengan pasirnya saja, kan, daripadi harus berlari?' batin Gaara.

"Ada apa, Shinki-kun? Kenapa kamu lari-lari begitu?" Shino juga tak kalah panik dan langsung menghambur ke arah Shinki dan Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh papan tulis itu, Gaara-sama!" seru Shinki sambil menunjuk _whiteboard_ yang terpampang di depan mereka dengan lantang. Shino terlonjak. Ekspresi kaget juga keluar dari wajah para murid. Begitu pula dengan Gaara yang bingung akan maksud Shinki.

Shino pun mendekati papan tulis itu dan meraba permukaan papannya. "Memangnya ada apa di papan tulis ini, Shin—"

" _SENSEI_ JANGAN DISENTUH PAPANNYA!"

 _DUAGH!_

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

"..."

Setelah itu, hanya teriakan Shino yang menggema saja yang terdengar dari halaman itu. Semua makhluk hidup yang ada di situ hanya bisa menganga, _speechless_ , bahkan ngilu ketika melihat kejadian yang barusan menimpa Shino.

"Argh! Shino-sensei!" geram Shikadai yang sedang berlari menuju Shino dan lainnya. Niatnya ingin menghentikan Shino dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

'Anu' Shino pun sudah gugur terkena pukulan telak dari mainan yang tersembunyi di balik papan tulis. Bersama teparnya sang guru peternak insekta ini dengan tidak elit.

* * *

Iruka menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya pelan. Ruangannya kini menjadi sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak? Kau bisa menemukan kawanan Boruto beserta sepasang orang tua mereka di dalam sana. Saya tekankan lagi, SEPASANG orang tua mereka. Tak lupa juga ada Gaara dan Shinki yang tengah terduduk tenang di salah satu sofa di ruang kepala akademi itu.

"Jadi, kalian tahu kekacauan apa yang sudah anak-anak kalian perbuat hari ini, para orang tua sekalian?"

Semua kepala orang tua itu mengangguk. Ada yang mengangguk ragu, ada pula yang mengangguk keras—geram.

"Selama menjabat menjadi kepala akademi, saya sudah sering melihat masalah-masalah seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, anak-anak ini telah membuat malu kami sebagai pihak akademi. Bagaimanapun juga, kami sedang kedatangan tamu yakni seorang Kazekage. Tapi, mereka malah membuat kerusuhan, bahkan menyebabkan Aburame-sensei tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

Iruka menghirup napas panjang. Bukan hobinya untuk memarahi anak-anak ini. Bukan keinginannya juga untuk menyalahkan orang tua mereka yang notabene adalah mantan anak muridnya juga orang penting di Konoha. Tapi, kelakuan Boruto dkk ini jelas telah mencoreng nama baik Konoha di mata petinggi dari desa lain.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku. Siapa yang memulai semua ini, dan darimana kalian dapatkan benda-benda yang jadi sumber kenakalan kalian ini?" tanya Iruka sambil menatap satu persatu dari Boruto, Shikadai, Denki, Mitsuki, Inojin, Chouchou, dan Iwabe.

Semua mulut bungkam. Ketujuh siswa ini hanya saling pandang-memandang. Meminta siapapun dari mereka untuk berbicara duluan.

Mau tak mau, Boruto pun mengangkat tangannya. "Aku. Aku yang memprakarsai kejahilan ini," ujarnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Hinata langsung vertigo. "Oh, Boruto..." gumamnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya kelabakan.

"Ta-tapi yang lain juga menyetujui ideku! Terutama Inojin dan Chouchou!" sergah Boruto cepat sambil menunjuk Inojin dan Chouchou.

"..." Inojin tertunduk. Ia tak mengelak. Ia memang menyetujui usul Boruto dan turut andil dalam rencana ini. Sedangkan Chouchou hanya mendengus tak terima, meskipun tak ada penolakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara di belakang sana, Sai dan Chouji sedang berusaha menenangkan istri-istri mereka yang sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan seribu satu umpatan kesal.

Iwabe dengan takut-takut mengangkat tangannya. "Aku dan Mitsuki hanya membantu memasang jebakan dan memeriksa keadaan saja."

"...hanya?" gumam Iruka lagi, sambil memicingkan matanya ke ketujuh murid itu.

"A-aku hanya menyiapkan benda-benda seperti mainan kejut serta sensorik yang ada di papan tulis," ujar Denki yang tak mau kalah dalam memberikan pembelaan. Tak berarti tentu saja.

"Aku juga hanya menyiapkan tinta dan cairan transparan yang dipakai di kelas dan di tangga!" sambung Inojin.

"Hooo... Pantas saja ruang kerja ayah jadi berantakan kemarin. Jadi karena kau mencari itu, ya?" Sai bergumam horor. Sorot matanya berubah tajam, tak seperti biasanya. Membuat Inojin meringis dan tak berani menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ta-tapi yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat Kazekage-sama terpeleset di tangga, kehujanan tinta di depan kelas, dan anunya dipukul dari bawah dengan mainan kejut di papan tulis itu..." Boruto mengalihkan iris birunya ke arah dimana Shikadai berdiri. "...semuanya ide Shikadai!"

Semua mata refleks memandang ke arah bocah berambut bak nanas ini. Shikadai hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja meremang. Sambil meringis kecil, ia pun berucap, "Maafkan aku!" dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Shi...ka...dai..." desis Temari dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan luapan emosi. Shikamaru? Oh, dia hanya bisa memijit-mijit dahinya yang migrain mendadak sambil bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Gaara segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh Shinki, mereka berjalan ke arah kepala Akademi Konoha. Gaara pun membisikkan sesuatu kala ia telah berdiri di samping Iruka. Ekspresi pertama yang dikeluarkan Iruka adalah kekagetan, yang kemudian disusul oleh sebuah anggukan dan senyuman merekah.

"Jadi, atas permintaan Kazekage-sama, hukuman kalian yang harusnya berupa skorsing dan pengeluaran dari akademi akan diganti dengan sesuatu..."

Para orang tua murid bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Mereka takut kalau anak mereka akan dikeluarkan dari akademi. Tapi, kebaikan Gaara membuat semua rasa takut itu sirna.

Gaara maju selangkah dan membuka suara, "Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku mengajar di desa orang. Meskipun kegiatan belajar mengajar dibumbui dengan kenakalan remaja yang sebenarnya kelewatan, tapi aku masih bisa memaklumi."

Gaara menghentikan omongannya, kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke arah Shikadai dengan tajam. Shikadai berjengit ketakutan melihat tatapan membunuh dari Gaara. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, tatapan itu melunak, berubah menjadi tatapan lembut.

"Tentu saja, setiap perbuatan nakal harus diberi ganjaran. Oleh karena itu, sebagai Kazekage Suna dan guru tamu di sini, aku menyuruh ketujuh murid ini untuk melakukan kunjungan ke Suna dan membantu para peternak dan petani bunga kami. Sekaligus sebagai bahan pembelajaran bagi mereka," ujar Gaara tenang. "Tentu saja, atas persetujuan Kepala Akademi dan _Nanadaime Hokage_. Bagaimana?"

"Erm, kami akan tetap men-skorsing mereka sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kami sangat setuju dengan tawaran Kazekage-sama," ujar Iruka menyetujui permintaan Gaara.

"Saya sebagai Hokage juga setuju. Saya sebagai perwakilan para orang tua, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas semua masalah yang sudah disebabkan oleh anak-anak kami," ujar Naruto dengan sangat formal. "Kami juga tidak masalah apabila Kazekage-sama ingin memberikan hukuman lain pada mereka. Asal masih di dalam batas wajar."

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya akan membekalkan mereka pengalaman tentang bercocok tanam dan beternak ala Suna. Dan juga akan mengajarkan 'sedikit' pengetahuan moral pada mereka."

Diakhiri dengan seringai dari Sabaku Gaara, akhirnya rapat yang tak bisa dibilang rapat ini pun ditutup. Akademi tetap memberikan hukuman berupa skorsing sebulan bagi Boruto dkk. Dan di masa itu juga, mereka harus mengikuti Gaara ke Suna untuk menjalani 'hukuman' dari sang Kazekage.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Omake :**

Di rumah keluarga Nara saat ini, sudah berkumpul Shikamaru, Temari, Shikadai, Gaara, dan Shinki. Suasana makan malam kali ini terasa sangat mencekam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, semua makan dalam diam. Hanya bunyi sumpit saja yang saling beradu memecah kesunyian.

Temari mengaduk-aduk nasinya geram. Ia masih kesal dan kecewa dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Shikadai dan teman-temannya tadi. Shikadai bahkan sudah berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sejak mereka keluar dari ruangan Iruka. Sayangnya, Temari tetap tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Shikadai.

"Gaara, apa hukumanmu itu tidak terlalu ringan? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah menghajar anak bandel ini!" Temari tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. Kepalan tangannya ia benturkan pelan ke pahanya.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Kita sedang makan. Jangan bahas itu dulu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang istri. Temari ngambek, ia hanya menepis tangan itu dengan bahunya. "Kau juga sama, Shikamaru! Sama anak sendiri tidak ada tegas-tegasnya!"

Gaara menghentikan aksi kunyahnya, kemudian meneguk air. Sambil memandangi Shikadai yang tertunduk dalam, ia berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah pada Shikadai, kak. Kalau dia tahu tamunya adalah aku, dia pasti juga tidak akan berani merencanakan itu semua. Lagipula, Shikadai hanya dihasut teman-temannya untuk berbuat nakal. Kan?"

Shikadai menatap Gaara tak percaya. Kemudian ia mengangguk lemah dan kembali tertunduk.

Shinki menatap keempat kepala yang lagi-lagi membisu itu. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya bergerak sendiri, merapalkan sebuah kalimat guna menetralisir keadaan.

"Ta-tapi, tadi Gaara-sama sangat hebat. Gaara-sama sudah terlihat seperti guru-guru di akademi saja."

Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah Shinki. Air mukanya terlihat kaget, yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi lunak. "Benarkah?"

Shinki mengangguk sekali. "Hn."

Mau tak mau Temari tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak ia sangka, ternyata adiknya yang terkenal pendiam dan kejam ini sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di akademi yang bahkan belum mahir menggunakan _shuriken_.

"Shinki, Shikadai, bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana saat Gaara mengajar tadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku, kan, dihukum sepanjang hari tadi," ujar Shikadai sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gaara dan Shinki hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalau begitu, Shinki, ceritakan bagaimana sang Pangeran Suna ini saat menjadi _sensei_ sehari di desa orang ini?"

Dan entah mengapa, pipi Gaara langsung bersemu kala mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari kakaknya ini dan jawaban dari anak angkatnya.

"Gaara-sama adalah guru terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Dia sangat keren dan sangat baik. Bahkan para siswi di sana langsung tergila-gila pada Gaara-sama."

Oh, malangnya kau Shikadai-kun. Kau telah melewatkan satu hari yang berharga di akademi, loh.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Omake : E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yahhoi~ akhirnya tamat juga ffnya. Maaf kalo chap ini kepanjangan dan super gaje. Gaada niat buat dibikin tiga chap sih. Jadi langsung ditamatin aja di sini.

Maaf kalo apdetnya lama. Pikiran lagi ngestuck entah kemana sih TuT

Sekarang mau balesin review dulu~

 **Lin Xiao Li** : makasih uda RnR! Ini udah diapdet. Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan :")

 **cameliaflowers** : makasih banyak! Ini baru muncul semangat buat kelarinnya uehehe~

 **Shafirameliana** : iya nih! Anak-anak next gen emang nakal plus kocak! Ini uda apdet. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya~

 **randomtrash** : ini udah apdet. Tetap RnR ya!

 **Alaric Von Rathborn** : makasih udah menunggu. Ini sudah diapdet. Keep RnR yo! =))

 **Murada Tsubame** : wkwkwk. Niatnya mau ngerjain Gaara, malah Shino yang jadi korban. Ini sudah dilanjut. Keep RnR ya~

 **Guest** : maaf baru dilanjut semoga lanjutannya gak mengecewakan ;;;;

Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru dan Shikadai! Anggep aja ini sebagai hadiah dari saia untuk kalian—terutamaShikadaiuhuq

Sekian a/n dari saia. Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir dan memberikan feedback. See you!


End file.
